Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Chevrolet Chaparral (branded in-game) |drivetrain = Unknown in both GT6 and GT Sport. |aspiration = Electric |engine = Li-ion powered Laser-Pulse |power = 905 HP |pp = 793 PP |0-60 = 1.5 Seconds |topspeed = |cost = 1.000.000 Cr. |image = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Chevrolet Chaparral 2X is a car designed with Chevrolet in conjunction with Polyphony Digital for the Vision Gran Turismo Program. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.15) and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Only two colors are available for this car: *Ghost White *Phantom Black Description "Experience rocket-like speed produced by laser pulse shock waves!" Conceived as a “Garage 56” Le Mans Experimental Prototype, the Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo is a look into the future of motorsports and inspired by the combined sensations of flying in a wing suit and a Moto GP race bike... an experience where the 2X pilot flies around the circuit, headlong, just inches from the race surface. The 2X’s Chevrolet power unit is unlike anything seen on the track before... it literally thrusts itself down the track with laser pulse shock waves generated by an advanced propulsion system from Chevrolet. The driving position creates one of the most immersive and exciting experiences ever imagined in four wheel motorsports. The vehicle architecture and design take its shape as a result of the “forward flight” driving position, one where the pilot becomes at one with the structure of the car. Once on board, with the canopy retracted to the closed position, the 2X forms a totally unique envelope around the pilot’s outstretched body. Hand and foot controls operate independently and involve all of the frictionless, magnetic bearing wheels. Vehicle acceleration, deceleration and direction is controlled by the movement & physical inputs of the 2X pilot, a true application of four points of control. Braking is handled by a combination of Brembo magnetic re-gen callipers and deployable AeroBrake panels in the 2X bodywork. The integral BodyFrame is created using a unique “layup schedule” which allows the entire structure to act in unison with the 2X suspension. The main body also incorporates the super-ridged propulsion structure which ensures absolute accuracy of the thrust parabola to the laser pulse cone. The variable positioning of the thrust cone vanes serve to create propulsion and downforce by the simultaneous use of this multi-vane adjustability and a lower Thrust Vectoring panel. The combination of these two technologies allows the Chaparral 2X pilot to fine tune downforce to the exact spot on a given circuit, actually “pressing” the tire’s contact patch onto the track surface and enhancing mechanical grip where needed most. The Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo. The spirit of Jim Hall’s amazing legacy of motorsport innovation embodied in a bold statement. One which will revolutionize the future of Le Mans Experimental prototypes. Like nothing you’ve ever seen or heard before. Powertrain The 2X is powered by a mid-mounted laser beam-energy propulsion system inspired by advanced technology research that is currently being developed for future space and aircraft projects. The 671 kW laser creates forward momentum by heating the air through pulses of laser energy. The powertrain is revolutionary and is the only car in the entire series to use such a powertrain. An equivalent drivetrain does not exist in reality. The 671 kW laser, powered by a pack of lithium-ion batteries and an air-powered generator can push this creation to a top speed over 240 mph (385 km/h). Handling The 2X is quite possibly the most difficult vehicle to drive in the series. The sheer torque produced by the powertrain, as well as the incredibly light weight of just 450kg, means that the acceleration is incredibly sensitive and fast. Even applying just minor amounts of throttle is enough to cause the car to accelerate at a rapid rate. This incredible power brings with it one major downside: oversteer sensitivity. Applying even the smallest amount of throttle at the wrong time is enough to send this car into a spin, especially since you cannot toggle how much traction there is on the car. It'll even spin out on a straight since there is so little downforce being produced. The extreme speed also means that it can easily oversteer through high speed corners if proper deceleration is not applied. Fortunately, the car does come with incredibly powerful brakes, which can bring it to a standstill from flat out in just over 200m. These brakes - like the accelerator - are extremely sensitive. If you are racing with the ABS ('A'nti-lock 'B'rake 'S'ystem) turned off, don't push down on the brakes too much, or you will almost certainly lock them up. This is a car that requires a lot more than just bravery to get the most out of. Acquisition GT6 You may purchase this car through the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Chaparral section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team GM CHAPARRAL *ED WELBURN, VICE PRESIDENT GM GLOBAL PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT *CLAY DEAN, DIRECTOR OF GLOBAL ADVANCED DESIGN *FRANK SAUCEDO, DIRECTOR OF ADVANCED DESIGN CALFORNIA *STEVE ANDERSON, PROGRAM DESIGN MANAGER *CHARLES LE FRANC, LEAD DESIGNER EXTERIOR AND INTERIOR *ROBERT THORPE, ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR DESIGN OPERATIONS *PHIL TANIOKA, DIGITAL DESIGN, VISUALIZATION MANAGER *NAN YU, LEAD DIGITAL DSIGNER *NADIM SAWABINI, DIGITAL DESIGNER *JULIUS BERNARDO, LEAD VISUALIZATION DESIGNER *JOHN DESIO, VISUALIZATION DESIGNER *ANTHONY PICCIANO, VISUALIZATION DESIGNER *JOSHUA FRONTIONO, VISUALIZATION DESIGNER *CHRISTINE EBNER, COLOR & TRIM/ DESIGN LIFESTYLE DESIGNER *JOREN ZIRFASS, SIMULATOR DESIGNER *DARRYL GRIJAVIVA, DESIGN FABRICATION MANAGER *MATTHEW FERGUSON, DESIGN FABRICATOR ENGINEER *TODD CHIAPPINI, DESIGN FABRICATOR *JOSHUA DAWSON, DESIGN FABRICATOR *PAUL DAY, DESIGN FABRICATOR *TY HENRY, DESIGN FABRICATOR *LARRY JACKSON, DESIGN FABRICATOR *CULLEN QUANTOCK, DESIGN FABRICATOR *RICHARD ROJAS, DESIGN FABRICATOR *JAMES STUART, DESIGN FABRICATOR *DANNY LONG, DESIGN SCULPTOR *DARREN JACOBSEN, DESIGN SCULPTOR *RAMON MENESES, DESIGN SCULPTOR *SAMMY TROUT, DESIGN SCULPTOR *TIM HENRY, DESIGN SCULPTOR Special Thanks to JIM HALL for his inspiration and collaboration Trivia *In the Gran Turismo games, the vehicle's production year is tagged as 2025. **This makes it the second car with a hypothetical production year, after the Nike ONE 2022. *The drivetrain of this car is not mentioned in the menus. This is the only VGT car to have this trait. However, given the acceleration traits, it may suggest an all-wheel drive drivetrain, despite the laser propulsion unit's thrust not being channeled to the wheels. *As the car is notable for using laser propulsion, the technology actually exists in real life, but is not yet practically utilized, and was originally intended for use in modern-day spaceships. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Chevrolet Race Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:2010s automobiles Category:Electric cars Category:Chaparral Concept Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Gr. X Category:2020s automobiles Category:Concept Cars